


I know places

by Delicate_bat_13



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_bat_13/pseuds/Delicate_bat_13
Summary: A Bruce/Barbara tale inspired by “I know places” by the superior being Taylor Alison Swift





	I know places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. Being the biggest bat-swiftie to ever exist it brings me great pleasure to bring my two worlds together to entertain my fantasies. Though I must warn you, I haven written smut in a while so I may need to brush up on it before I actually post a chapter with it.  
> I also am a pathetic writer at best so, if you actually decide to read this, I apologize in advance.  
> And also, whenever I write Batman I’ve been told it’s ... unique. Soooo, if you’re reading this and you’re like :(????? That’s why

The computer beeped as Batman slid a disc into the DVD player.  
“Move over a bit.” He spoke to Batgirl as he nudged her waist.

For the past week, they had been tracking down one of the newest gangs in Gotham. Heavens Devils. Though, this is the first night they actually came closer to more than a dead body with no evidence. Besides the gangs signature clue; a feather.

“I need to be able to see too,” she replied, eyes glued to the screen. “And besides, I’m the only one who actually needs to see it. I’m the one who’s done most of the work.”

It was true. He had ditched her the last three nights to go do some Bruce Wayne thing and it had upset her enough that she’d be damned before she let him try to act like he hadn’t left her to take an unnecessary and avoidable beating from a few rookie members of the gang. 

She grimaced thinking about it.

And with Tim on some recon mission for the teen titans and Dick-  
She really didn’t want to think about Dick right now. All she wanted to do was to get this stupid Heavens Devils gang off the street before it got too big to contain.

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave again until we got this sorted out.” He moved her hand away from the keyboard to pause the video they were watching. She moved her hand back.

Bruce had been extra protective lately. Which wouldn’t have bothered her so much if he also wasn’t treating her like a baby. Even when he’d left her, he still checked in with her through the coms at least every hour, and as much as she wanted to appreciate him looking out for her, she still felt like she was being taken as a child who was playing dress up.

“Yes I know, but that still doesn’t mean you’re the only one on this case.” 

They were watching a security camera video of the head members of the gang robbing a jewelry store. They really hadn’t been that much trouble, well, besides murdering three people, before this. They’d mostly stuck to clashing with the other gangs, which didn’t really was more of the cops job to handle.

“What do we think?” Barbara asked. He ignored her. As usual. Although not as of late. Lately he’d been... not Bruce. As well as acting like she was his toddler he had to make sure didn’t get into any trouble, he had also been acting... nice. Which, was making Barb uncomfortable. Mostly because of her teeny tiny crush she wasn’t going to acknowledge she has on Bruce. Was not. Could not acknowledge. Especially after what had went down with Dick.

She grimaced.

After what felt like a lifetime of watching the head of the jewelry store get shot in the head, he finally answered her. “It looks like they made their escape through the front door and came in through the back door.” He grumbled sitting still and facing the screen. “We should head out to see if they left anything behind.” He stepped up from his chair and faced her.

He looked at her for a moment “You ready?” He started walking to the batmobile.

“We did not finish our discussion from earlier.” She called to him walking up to him. 

When he had walked into the cave a couple hours ago Barb had started yelling at him. She had just gotten back from the fight with the gang and she still sported some nasty bruises. He had completely ignored her as she yelled and after she was done had done nothing but drove to get the security tape. It made her mad that he hadn’t even asked about why her lip was bleeding or why she wasn’t walking straight. She told herself that it wasn’t because she wanted him to care about her the same way she like him. She told herself-

“We can talk later. Get in.” He was already in the drivers seat. 

Barb wanted to let out any annoyed groan, but instead rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She dropped into the passenger seat and sighed. 

Barb shut the thoughts roaming around in the back of her head down and focused on the mission. 

“We have to be quick and thorough when we get there. This is the only trip I want to make tonight.” He said starting the engine. “Oh really? Because I thought we were going to have to be slow and sloppy.” She said, head turned to the window. She was so tired of him treating her like the girl; treating her like she didn’t have any clue as to what was going on.

His lips turned upwards in the slightest imitation of a smile for the quickest of moments, but was just a soon gone.

He looked at her through the mirror. “Is your lip ok?” He asked, evident concern slightly taking over his face.

Barb almost smiled.

“Fine. Where are we going after this?” 

“I know places.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t decide whether to do more background in the next chapter or to go straight into the porn part. If you have a preference or a different idea please let me know :))))  
> Also If you leave kudos or leave a nice comment I’ll love you forever xoxo


End file.
